


My Shining Star: Marichat May

by SailorStardom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat May, Mild sin, Stars, i know this is at last minute but I'm doing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStardom/pseuds/SailorStardom
Summary: Marinette is watching the stars, but Chat is focused on something else.





	My Shining Star: Marichat May

**Author's Note:**

> This my contribution to Marichat May. It's last minute too and I'm not waiting until next year. I literally wrote this fic this morning. I hope you enjoy!

Stars shined above Marinette's balcony. It's a perfect night just to sit outside and watch the stars. Marinette had a blanket around her body while having a cup of hot tea. She's never seen so many stars glimmering the way they did tonight. She could make out some of constellations. Big Dipper, Cygnus the Swan, Aquarius... 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud thump on her balcony causing her to slightly jump. It was none other than the leather clad hero himself, Chat Noir. She came very close to throwing her cup at him. 

"Jesus Christ, Chat Noir. Don't startle me like that. You almost got a cup to the face," she adjusted her blanket. 

"Sorry Princess. I didn't expect you to be on your balcony at this hour, let alone in this mild chilly weather." 

It was currently 20 degrees Celsius with mild breezes. Marinette wasn't exactly dressed for the weather. She sat on her lounge chair in a loose T-shirt and thin pajama pants. She brought out a blanket for a reason. 

"The stars just looked so pretty tonight, I thought I come up here and watch them." 

Chat took a step forward and sat on the floor next to her chair. "Care if I join you?" His big, greens eyes looked up at her. He had a small but noticeable smirk. 

What was this cat up to? 

"Fine. We can find constellations together,"her eyes went back up to the stars. He tried to focus on the stars, but he was more focused on her. Her pale skin glowed from the full moon's light. Bluebell eyes filled with amazement as they searched through the stars. Her plump lips a light shade of pink. He found himself licking his own at the sight of her kissable ones. Chat knew he was falling for her. How could he not? After all the times he has come to visit her, he felt something towards her over the past few months. He already knew she was in love with someone else but he couldn't help himself. It didn't help the fact that he hasn't been getting anywhere with Ladybug. 

"So, did you find any?" She took another sip of her tea and set the cup down. 

"Uh, n-no. Haven't found anything. I was seeing if there were any cat constellations out tonight." She snorted at his response. 

"No surprise there. Then I guess I'll show you the ones I found,"she made room on her lounge chair,"Sit,"she made a seat for him. 

He moved off the floor and sat next to her. They were close. Very close. Chat flinched a little when her thigh touched his own. 

"So if you look over there, you can see the Gemini Twins,"she pointed to the left,"And over here on the right, you can see Cygnus the Swan, see those stars are its wings," she was amazed at what pictures and stories stars could make. 

He couldn't focus on her words. His face was heating up. She kept shifting in her seat and each movement rubbed against him. 

"So what's your favorite constellation?" She looked over at him with curious bluebell eyes. He tried to regain his  composure. 

"Why don't you tell me yours first. Then I'll tell you mine," he noticed her shivering and wrapped an arm around her to pull up her blanket. Her next move was leaning into Chat. His arm was trapped around her, not that he didn't mind. It was Marinette laying her head on his shoulder is when he tensed up. 

"My favorite constellation would have to be Pegasus. It's just so incredible the stars form one of the most beautiful, mythical creatures in the night sky." She lifted her head up slightly,"What about you? What's your favorite constellation?" 

Chat shifted so he was now sitting up, still having his arm wrapped around her small frame. He took in a short breath. 

"Well I don't necessarily have a favorite constellation, but I do have a favorite star," he smiled at her. 

"What's your favorite star then?" She raised an eyebrow at him. 

"This particular star caught my eye a couple months back. It was the most beautiful star I ever laid eyes upon. No matter where it was, I could always find it, for it was the brightest of them all. It shines brighter than any stars in these skies. It wasn't just its beauty that caught my attention but how its always standing out. It's always doing something that takes my breath away. I would never love another star as bright as this one," he looked directly at her. 

She was confused. She has not heard of such a star. Was another one of Chat's games? 

"So, what's your favorite star then?" She watched the smirk form on his lips. He cupped the side of her face with a gloved hand. They were now face to face. Their faces were only inches apart. 

"You. You're my shining star," he gently placed his lips over hers. She couldn't move. He was kissing her. His lips were soft and melded perfectly with her own. Marinette let herself give in to the kiss. She found her hands resting on his chest. His arm was securing her in place as he pulled her closer to him. 

He went from a gentle kiss to hungrily kissing her, each kiss filled with passion. She sat comfortably in his lap, accepting his passionate, hungry kisses. He swiped his tongue on her lower lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and gasped as his tongue explored her mouth. They fought for dominance but Chat won in the end. He pulled away, gasping for air. Marinette was panting but it wasn't long until her fingers ran through his blonde locks. She pulled him in for another deep kiss, with more passion. 

 _He such a good kisser,_ Marinette thought. 

Chat lifted her from the lounge chair and pinned her against the brick wall. Another gasp was let out. He deeply kissed her before pulling away. He began to trail kisses down her jawline. He kissed down her neck and stopped at her collarbone. He pulled back the fabric of her T-shirt and licked his lips at the newly exposed skin. Chat bit down on the sensitive flesh. This caused a slight yelp and a low moan to escape from Marinette's lips. He sucked on the spot where he bit and knew it would leave a mark. He looked at his work before reconnecting with her lips. Chat didn't think his gentle kiss would turn into an amazing makeout. 

Marinette pulled back. There was a small string of saliva connecting to both of them. Both of their faces were flushed. They panted for a bit, catching their breaths. She was the first to speak. 

"W-wow. That was...amazing," she laid her head back on the cool bricks. 

"Y-yeah. I didn't think we would go this far, but I'm glad we did." 

She smiled,"Did you really mean all that stuff about me being your shining star?" 

He pecked her cheek,"Yes. Everything I said is the truth about you Marinette. You're amazing." 

She smiled then yawned. Her eyelids were becoming heavy from tiredness. Chat picked her up bridal style and let her down to her room. He gently set her down, pulling the covers up for her. 

"Guess after that makeout you could say cat got your tongue,"he teased. 

She glared up at him. If she wasn't so tired she probably would have kicked him too. "Shut up you stupid cat." 

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead,"Goodnight Princess." 

"Goodnight Chaton," she whispered before falling asleep. 

He left through her trapdoor, back out on her balcony. He looked up at the night sky filled with bright and shiny stars. 

"Not a single star out here can outshine Marinette." 


End file.
